mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лорд Инглиш
}} |symbol = |complex = Нормальный= |-|Без шинели= |caption = |style = БОЛЬШОЙ ШРИФТ, ВСЕ КАПСОМ С ИДЕАЛЬНОЙ ГРАММАТИКОЙ. |relations = Калиборн - прошлое "я" - Сотрудник, Хозяин (как по отношению к гостю) - Подданные Малой Колян - В данный момент неизвестно |home = Поместье Суконников, Альтерния |music = Eternity's Shylock }} ''' - неубиваемый демон, призванный в момент конца вселенной, при этом его способность путешествовать сквозь время позволяет ему появиться во время смерти , как и полагается. Он абсолютно точно не может быть уничтожен обычными способами, а только с помощью бесчисленного количества временных сбоев и лазеек. Он является лидером Суконников на Альтернии, а внешним видом напоминает Херувима. Не раз можно было найти намеки, что - это Калиборн. В частности, когда Миина пытается вспомнить его имя, звучат варианты "Калифин" and "Кламиборн"; а позже, в Акте 6 Антракте 4, Калиборн отгрызает свою ногу и вставляет золотой зуб. Вриска описывает Лорда как "the 8ig 8ad" и говорит, что "English was the guy who stacked the whole deck against us from the start, rigging shit to go haywire, wiping out our race, 8lowing up universes, exterimin8ting ghosts, slaughtering dark gods, and shattering reality itself." Attributes Physically, seems to be a hulking, veined dark green cherub with clawed appendages, a pool cue for one leg and a head that bears more than a passing resemblance to that of Lil' Cal, except skeletal and fanged. When his leg was severed he was shown to have candy red blood. He is said to be very, very powerful and seems to at least have some First Guardian abilities carried over from his host , such as the teleportation of his coat. owns a Cairo Overcoat (an obvious mirror to Mobster Kingpin's Chicago Overcoat) that represents the spacetime continuum and gets damaged when time-related things get out of hand, and a Backup Coat, that may or may not possess the same qualities. The Cairo Overcoat can turn into an Egyptian sarcophagus, which can entomb himself in in order to travel throughout time once inside a universe. It is possible that The Cairo Overcoat is a vague representation of an actual pool table, or perhaps only the felt fabric on which a game of pool is played(similar to how himself represents a pool cue). Since Sburb (the overlying game in Homestuck) is played on the spacetime continuum, these two analogies mesh together almost perfectly. More recently, has been shown to have in his possession a golden scepter, atop which is an orb, glowing with multiple colors, that possibly represents the Green Sun. This scepter seemingly demonstrates a more controlled form of Weapon/Object Duality, as it has been shown to morph into a golden assault rifle. Andrew Hussie met his end by this transforming scepter. Sollux held a code that cycled through pictures of pool balls, oddly specific considering the presence of within the trolls' universe. The ~ATH code was copied from an obscure server far beyond the planet's global network and is completely unhackable. The code is said to summon an indestructible demon, who can travel freely through time, once the universe has been destroyed. Seeing as the demon can travel through time, it is actually already here, making the virus essentially a formality. The demon is none other than himself; the code, when activated, causes to emerge from the body of his host, . has never known any form of defeat. In addition to his indestructibility, multiple incarnations of him exist simultaneously in multiple universes, making it virtually impossible to permanently end his existence. Despite these overwhelming factors, Aranea believes that Jake is destined to best in combat, which would mark the demon's first defeat and send hope to others that one day he may be destroyed forever. It that there is a weapon capable of destroying , possibly 'in one shot'. This weapon may be 's white magnum, as Andrew Hussie that it was 's only vulnerability. Notably, Jake posesses the appriopriate Strife Specibus to wield this gun. However, the innocuous double of the gun, Calliope's wand, seems to be in English's possession in use by him for Dream Bubble destruction. Biography (Note: Since it's difficult to know the chronological sequence of 's actions throughout the story, the following events are written in the order they appear in the comic.) The Midnight Crew Intermission introduced as the leader of . Spades Slick attempted to pry open 's vault with 's crowbar, which transported him to a timeline where everyone except him, , and presumably were dead. During Rose and Dave's chat in which she reveals her plan to use her dream self to destroy the Green Sun, Rose mentions that she had help thinking up the plan from , who says he successfully completed everything that required from him. also mentions that his death is required for 's arrival, and that throughout the countless universes in which instances of him have been created, he has never failed in bringing him back, and never will. also mentions that is a very evil man and that his name is merely a title, and not the demon's actual name. According to the narrator, to know his true name is to "understand terror no human ever has." However, there is one scene starting in which the audience does get to see , and he appears to be Andrew Hussie himself. However, Andrew then that he is not actually ; he is only wearing his coat (which is much too big for him). Then, a small portion of him (his eyes) was revealed in at the top banner. At the time we could tell that has two eyes, large clawed and green hands, and speaks in a bold green text almost similar to the exiles. The pool balls that appear together on each frame are paired like ' coins; 1 and 11, 2 and 12, 3 and 13, 4 and 14, 5 and 15, 6 and 9, 7 and 10 and finally, two eight balls. The significance of this (if any) has yet to be seen. However, 111 is an arc number for Act 6, while 6 and 9 have been used to refer to the "sym69l" of The Signless. Meanwhile, 8 is the sum of 4, 1 and 3. When The Handmaid tries to escape from 's manor, intercepts her and takes her into his service. Later, the Handmaid enlists The Condesce to continue 's service in another universe; namely the post-Scratch human session. In Intermission 2, the ~ATH program was shown to execute after had died, destroying the trolls' universe. 's body is used to create or channel , for as we all know, is an excellent "host". At this point, was revealed in full. Upon his "release," he summoned his Cairo Overcoat, which then transformed into an Egyptian sarcophagus, which closed over him and traveled back in time. He then made two loud honking sounds, an event referred to as the Vast Honk. Interestingly, during 's summoning the parts of 's genetic code that were written in the troll's Flarp rulebooks occur. The grandfather clock " "s and " "s. After which the " " occurs as Scratch's head breaks. Then proceeds to " ". , has somehow entered Andrew Hussie's home and seemingly destroyed the Hussiebot. He is seen in possession of a large scepter. It is possible that this scepter is related to the one that the Black and White Kings wield. The head of the scepter flashes multiple colors (blue, cerulean, yellow, orange, red, and gray) and is sometimes replaced with an image of the Green Sun. After giving poor Ms. Paint a CANEing with it, he proceeds to corner Hussie, turn the scepter into an assault rifle with a Green Sun sight, and messily gun our beloved author down. Immediately after killing Hussie, enters his sarcophagus and flies through the Furthest Ring. He lands inside a dream bubble containing the doomed timeline versions of the pre-Scratch kids and post-Scratch trolls. Using the White Wand, he conjures a beam of energy that bursts from his mouth, killing the doomed-timeline characters and destroying the bubble in an explosion visually reminiscent of shattering glass. It is possible that this has caused harm to the Horrorterrors as one of them was shown to have a cut limb, however this could also have been caused by Jack Noir as he was nearby the wounded Horrorterror. This was witnessed by Dave possibly as a callback where he first listened to the Horrorterrors saying to Rose that they are being killed. Trivia * is named after the pool term 'english', meaning spin on the cue ball (which refers to his relationship with , who represents the cue ball), and retroactively also named after Ultima's Lord British, an invincible character who could only be killed through manipulation of various game mechanics in the early installments of the series (although later installments regularly allowed players to slay him through intentional Easter eggs). If this reference is expanded upon, it is absolutely possible that he could lose his invincibility in the post-Scratch kids' session. When Lord British died for the first time in Ultima Online, it was because a developer forgot to turn on his "invincibility flag" when carrying his character between sessions. Similarly, he could have left his invincibility "at home". His name may also be a (likely unintentional) reference to the Lord British Space Destroyer, a fighter ship of Gradius fame. His name and connection to Jake English may also have drawn inspiration from the phrase "The devil is an Englishman". **Calliope has stated that she likes the planet Uranus because of its unusual rotation compared to other planets, although she forgets (or possibly cannot utter) the technical term for it—that term being "english". **The color of his skin could be described as British racing green (or as it's known in French, [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vert_anglais vert anglais]). * may further extend the billiards parallel as the cue stick, using , the First Guardian of Alternia, in order to affect other individuals on his field of play, and to ensure his summoning. * Hussie has confirmed the Cairo Overcoat's dual nature as being a play on mobster slang—just as a Chicago Overcoat referred to a coffin in Problem Sleuth, so would a Cairo Overcoat refer to a sarcophagus, as Cairo is a notable city near the pyramids and subsequently sarcophagi. Using a sarcophagus for time travel may also be a reference to Pharoid's time chamber. * It has been confirmed that inspired the mirthful messiahs of Gamzee's religion, along with . He also appears to the Alternian concept of Death, along with The Handmaid. on Hussie's Tumblr contains some insightful information on . * harbors a connection to Jake English. Jake's shirt has the likeness of on it, he wears computers that resemble various aspects of 's appearance, and a piece of Homestuck fan art in the form of a fake movie poster featuring made it into Jake's Room. These are all due to his grandmother's company, designing its products to be reminiscent of , specifically to remind the Condesce of her greatest fear. Grandma also took English as her last name to serve the same purpose, which was eventually inherited by Jake. **Furthering this connection, Jake's says he would "give his RIGHT LEG" to go real-life adventuring; himself has no right leg. * 's head appears to look slightly like a puppet we know. This may be because , his host, is ectobiologically created from said puppet and a Magic Cue Ball. * Dirk Strider may also bear a connection to , albeit far less significant than Jake's, due to his bedspread having pool balls on it. * In the Intermission, English's name appears as , without the flashing pool ball sequence replacing the "o" in . It doesn't appear until 's introduction in Act 5 Act 1. * may be a future form of Caliborn, as indicated by his lost leg and previously missing tooth as well as their similar weaponry. It should also be noted that was seen in front of a red Quest Bed with the Time symbol on it. Caliborn is a Lord of Time in his session, therefore it may be possible that is a fully-realized God Tier Lord of Time. * Or, similar to Vriska having sustaining the same injuries as her ancestor, the similarity in injuries between and Caliborn may point to being Caliborn's ancestor/guardian/cherub version of the two. *The spiral pattern found on Calliope and Caliborn's cheeks appears behind him, albeit in flashing colors, prior to the destruction of the dream bubble. *With the Squiddles representing the Horrorterrors, may represent Skipper Plumbthroat, as he was essentially responsible for the deaths of some Horrorterrors in Hussie also made note of this connection in one of his earlier Tumblr posts. * is a Lord of Time, which is reminiscent of ''Doctor Who'', in which the main character one of a spacetime-travelling alien race called Time Lords (and who is later responsible for the destruction of his species). **In addition, the flashing edges of his Cairo Overcoat bear a resemblance to the infamous large scarf worn by the Fourth Doctor. *Oftentimes, one frame of the .gif images will show his overcoat displaying the colors of a Hero of Time. Категория:Персонажи Homestuck